Kalos the journey begins Chapter 1
by Zekrom958
Summary: this will probaly be in 6 chapters it will take some time to do all of them please dont rush me. the character Dylan is a trainer who has beaten all 5 champions and made friends with legendaries. zekrom is the closest to him. Dylan decides to go on a journey to kalos to explore the new region. he is then set by professor sycamore to complete the kalos pokedex.


Chapter 1 Kalos the journey begins

After beating the Pokémon league in unova and becoming the champion Dylan headed home with his Pokémon team (zekrom,reshiram,kyurem,dialga,palkia and Girtina)

Dylan: phew *wiping his face* we won

Zekrom: yeah for the 6th time

Dialga: you're point is?

Zekrom: well I just find it really easy

Kyurem: we are legendaries you know bro

Zekrom: yeah and the other thing is that Dylan has caught every single pokemon in kanto,johto,hoenn,sinnoh and unova. There is nothing else to do

Palkia: well….. We could explore the kalos region

Giritina: palkia has a point guys why don't we

Dylan: alright then we'll head to the kalos region after we head home and tell mum

All: ok

So they all headed home but Dialga had a secret. A very personal secret….. he was in love with palkia.

Dylan: mum were home

Dylans mum: beaten alder for the 6th time

Dylan: yep and mum is it alright if I go and explore kalos

Mum: well with Pokémon by your side Of course!

Dylan: yes

Dylan packed all he needed (food, poke balls, Pokémon food)

And set off to kalos and in 5 days he made it there

Dylan: so this is kalos

Zekrom: not bad this place

Professor sycamore: you must be Dylan

Dylan: how do you know my name?

Prfessor: zekrom kind of gave it away

Dylan: how?

Professor: I heard zekrom is your partner yes?

Dylan: yeah that's right

Professor: one the legendries of unova *examines zekrom*

Zekrom: Um… can you stop touching me

Professor: *jumps back in surprise* IT TALKS!

Dylan: yeah all legendries do

Professor: right I got to get use to that

Professor: Dylan would you like to help me complete the kalos pokedex

Dylan : I have filled plenty of pokdexes this will be easy as beating a magikarp

Professor: great *handing Dylan the kalos pokedex*

Meet me at my lab at lumiose town

Dylan: ok

Zekrom: let's go then

Professor: oh yes I forget about something do you know anything about mega evolution

Dylan: mega evolution?

Professor: here take these * handing him 4 strange stones*

Dylan: what's this?

Professor: those are mega stones, the pink and green stone is venusaurite the blue one Blastoiseite and the black and blue one is charizardrite x and the orange one charizardrite y

Dylan: why are there 2 charizard stones?

Professor: dunno charizard just has 2 mega evolutions

Dylan: how do I use them?

Professor: you need the mega ring which is in the tower of mastery in shalour city.

Dylan: ok thanks

Professor: no problem

So Dylan and his team set off to go and get the mega ring

Zekrom: Dialga you seem quiet

Reshiram: whats wrong?

Dialga: well… I…have a crush on palkia but don't tell her I want to tell her myself

Zekrom: fine we won't tell her right reshiram

Reshiram: your secrets is safe with us I speak the truth trust me I cant lie because I am the dragon of truth

Dialga: thanks guys

Giritina: how far is this shalour city I'm tired

Dylan: about 3 miles away. if your tired we will camp here for tonight

After Dylan set up camp he started to cook his dinner and gave Zekrom and Co. pokemon food his mum made

Kyurem: your mum makes the best food ever

Dylan: thanks

Dialga was sitting with zekrom and reshiram

Zekrom: dialga nows your chance

Reshiram: go on ask her out

Dialga: ok ok *walks towards palkia*

Palkia: dialga what is?

Dialga: palkia… I need to tell you something *sweating*

Palkia: what?

Dialga: *begins to blush* um…

Palkia: dialga just tell me

Dialga: i….i…..love you

Palkia: *smiles at him*

Zekrom and reshiram: *hiding in the bushes* yes! *hi five each other*

Palkia: well I love you to *blushing*

Dialga: *smiles*

Palkia* hugs him*

Dialga: *hugs back*

End of chapter 1


End file.
